


Monokuma Aw Man

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: take your revenge against monokuma.





	Monokuma Aw Man

_Monokuma_   
**Aw Man**

So we back in the school  
Got our students stumbling from side to side  
side-side to side  
This game, a despairing one  
Hope to escape pretty soon, soon, soon,  
Escape Real Soon

Heads up,  
you hear a laugh, turn around and look down  
total despair fills your body  
Oh no it's you again   
i can never forget that eye, eye, eye  
Eye-eye-eye

Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again  
cause baby tonight  
you grab your friends, hope and survive again (survive again-again)  
And live live until it's done done  
Until there's 5 students remain in the school  
Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again

Just when you think you survived  
Overhear some upupuing from right behind  
Right-right behind  
That's a nice life you have  
Shame it's gotta end sometime time time  
time time time time

Get up  
Cause someone trying to kill you desperately right up  
Run away, don't be hopeless  
so now you're trying to survive  
bleeding pretty badly, but don't die, die, die  
Die-die-die

Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again  
cause baby tonight  
you grab your friends, hope and survive again (survive again-again)  
And live live until it's done done  
Until there's 5 students remain in the school  
Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again

Monokuma you're mine haha  
go to trials, complete those trials  
and have some hope, get it baby  
say things like sore wa chegau yo  
my will is made of hope, so come at me bro  
huh, suffreing in my room under the ceiling light   
hone that hope to get you ready for the final fight  
every single day and the whole night  
Monokuma out laughing hoo alright  
look at me look at you  
destroy you with hope that's what i'm gonna do  
you live in despair, what else is new?  
and my hope is gonna cut though you, bring it

  
Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again  
(Gather your hope, yeah, let's take back the world, haha)  
Yeah, baby, tonight grab your friends, hope and go (It's on)  
Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh, oh-oh  
So fight, fight, like it's the last, last day of your life, life  
Show them your hope (Woo)

  
Cause, baby tonight  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again  
cause baby tonight  
you grab your friends, hope and survive again (survive again-again)  
And live live until it's done done  
Until there's 5 students remain in the school  
Cause, baby tonight (Come on, make your hope be up high)  
The bear is tryna make us kill each other again


End file.
